Scrolling In
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: Two normal females are literally hit with a way into the Narutoverse. However, things are never as they seem. SasukeOC LeeOC; Onesided OCHinata


**AN:** Yayz! So this is my new Naruto story~ I just recently saw the first 6 episodes of Shipuden for the first time (don't worry! I know what happens up til the recent developments) but yeah. Nom noms. So enjoy! 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Marla and Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

Marla's POV

"Damn hand signs." I pouted, black eyes eyeing the reference sheet in front of me. I faced my best friend, "Which one was the third one again?"

She rolled her extremely light blue eyes, "Boar. We went over this, Marla. I thought you had it!"

"Oh, please. You know I've been distracted, Quinn. The new Naruto game came out the other day! I was preoccupied!" My pout deepened as I turned away from her childishly, blonde hair swaying near my shoulders.

She gripped her upper back dark brick red hair with an aggravated sigh, "Please tell me you at least finished it then! Don't let the distraction be a waste!"

I gaped at her, gasping dramatically, "I'm insulted! Of course I finished it!"

She sighed in relief, "Whatever. Anyway, grab your headband and the sheets and let's go practice at the park. We usually get more done there."

I saluted her, "Yes, sensei!" Both of us laughed as I gathered my headband, the sheets, and my keys, and as we walked out my front door.

Upon arrival of the park, I pinned the large reference sheet to a nearby tree. I nodded with a smirk to my companion, "Alright. Let's go over this again."

An hour later, I finally managed to memorize the hand signs for the damn jutsu, "And poof. You have a clone now. Like we need multiple yous running around." I glared at my friend, who decided the branch near her head was fascinating.

"Holy crap, ow!" I rubbed my head after a powerful smack. I glared at the sky above me and then looked down at my feet. Both of us gasped at the fallen object. It looked was an old rolled up scroll.

Quinn poked it with her foot and we retreated behind the tree. Peaking cautiously at the scroll from behind the tree, we frowned. With a quick exchanged look, we crept closer. We knelt in front of the scroll. I reached for it slowly. I unrolled it and gasped, dropping the scroll to the ground.

Quinn's eyes widened. On the scroll were various hand signs, "The hell is this?"

I looked around paranoid, "W-what's going on?"

She reached for the scroll and spoke a few moments later, "Let's try it!"

I stared at her as if she had three heads, "...Say what?"

She grinned, and repeated herself, "Come on! We have to! We've been doing hand signs and then a scroll from Naruto appears out of nowhere? This is something that has to be done!"

I chewed my lip for a moment before a wide smile appeared on my face, "On three."

"One... Two... Three..." But after a few of the hand signs, something felt wrong. Did we do it right...?

A large wind came soaring through the trees. I gripped Quinn's hand, gasping when I looked at the ground in front of us. The scroll was gone! Quinn whimpered. Or maybe it was me... Maybe it was both of us. The wind increased. We gripped each other tightly, our screams muffled by the piercing winds. Darkness swam through my vision until my senses shut down.

00000

Bright blinding sunlight and a light spring breeze met my senses when I regained consciousness. Blinking several times to make sure I was alive, I sat up slowly. Looking around I noticed four figures staring at me and my still unconscious friend. I fainted on the spot.

Quinn's POV

Blinking awake, I sat up quickly, "What the crap happened?" I soon noticed four figures staring at us. A tall silver haired male with a mask, a pink haired female, a raven haired male, and a blonde male in a bright orange jumpsuit. I slowly laid down on top of Marla's body.

The masked man snorted, rolling his one visible eye, "Well, we know that one isn't dead."

I pouted, "Shut up! I fainted!"

The blonde frowned, "Hey, what happened, anyway?"

"This scroll came out of nowhere!" I sat up quickly, "We tried the hand signs on it, but I think we did something wrong..."

Marla decided to come to. Groaning, she sat up with a hand to her forehead, "Ugh... Quinn... I had the weirdest dream..."

"This isn't a dream! Believe it!" The blonde grinned.

"Shut up! Give them some space, you idiot!" The pink haired female growled, punching him in the head.

Marla's eyes widened, "What the hell?"

"I know right!" I grinned widely.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" The masked male pondered.

"I'm Marla, and that's Quinn." Marla bit her lip and then pointed to each of them, "And you're Kakashi Hitake, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, so you know us already? Where have we met?" Sakura frowned in confusion.

"That's not it. We know a lot." Marla suddenly grinned and ran over to a wary Sasuke, "Oh my god... Sasuke, you're so amazing! I love you so much!" Just as Sakura raised her fist to punch her, she snorted, "Yeah right. Sas-gay. You wouldn't know amazing if it hit the back of your duck ass hair."

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Sasuke's. She giggled and stepped closer to Naruto, "You on the other hand... You're amazing in every sense of the word."

Sakura gasped, "What? T-That idiot could never hope to be better than my Sasuke-Kun!"

Marla scoffed, "Oh please. He could never- You know what? I'm not even gonna bother with arguing with you."

Naruto finally seemed to snap out of it, "Uh... S-Sensei... Maybe we should take them to the Hokage..."

Marla sighed dreamily and grabbed onto his arm, "Anything for you Naru-Kun..."

Kakashi snapped out of his daze and sighed deeply, "Good idea Naruto. Come with us girls. The Hokage will want to know who you are and what to do with you."

I nodded, snickering as my lovesick friend just waved a hand in acknowledgement. Sasuke and Sakura followed angrily after us. I could understand Sakura, but Sasuke? What the hell was his problem?


End file.
